


Kuroo "Leg Man" Tetsurou

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWAG Prompt - Kuroo Tetsurou has 99 problems and almost all of them are legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroo "Leg Man" Tetsurou

**1\. Bokuto Koutarou**

It wasn't a problem the first time they met, he swears. But that's probably just because he had been so distracted by a young, overexcited Bokuto screaming in his face and that wild hair that he didn't get the chance.

More likely, it's because Bokuto hadn't started working out so much until second year, so by the time they were at summer training camp well into their third Bokuto's legs were more muscle than anyone knew what to do with.

They were on a break from the game rotation, so Kuroo was sitting on the sidelines watching the Fukurodani game against Shinzen. Or he should be watching the game, but all Kuroo can focus on are those legs. Or his ass, if he's dropping for a receive.

It's not his fault he's stuck staring - It's so easy to see the way his thighs flex when he's going to run and jump for a toss. The long kneepads give Bokuto a look of long, sleek lines, especially when he's in midair, in perfect form to slam down his signature cross spike. But when he falls, if he's lucky, Kuroo can catch a glimpse of a single band of skin underneath the shorts that the kneepads just don't cover.

Kuroo wonders what it would be like to nose at it and leave that piece of skin blue and purple under his teeth.

He ignores Kenma shaking his head next to him.

 

 

**2\. Kozume Kenma**

Considering Kuroo's known Kenma since he was six, nothing about him should really merit staring or distraction anymore. Kenma slots beside him as an ever comforting piece of his life, a friend to make bad jokes with or to talk about volleyball or Pokemon.

Yet now, in the first days of real hot summer, there is Kenma sitting there in his shorts, pale legs practically glowing with how white they are after being hidden under sweatpants since last fall. And Kuroo cannot stop stealing looks at them.

They're not the least bit muscular like Bokuto's or Taketora's, and they're not lean and long like his own. They're more... not delicate, nothing about Kenma is delicate. Underestimated is more like it. Everyone sees him trying to hide, being quiet, playing his video games and going to bed early and thinks nothing of those legs, but Kuroo knows they carry Kenma through all the same practice the rest of them do, knows that he's a regular for good reason.

But at the same time they look so _soft_ , especially when he sits and his legs look all extra plump. Actually, Kuroo know soft they are, from getting away with laying his head in Kenma's lap many times in the past. He just can't do it now, during practice, with the whole team there, even though it would be great to get to smell the scent of Kenma's sweat on his thigh along with that specific scent of Kenma, maybe he could even lick it up, stare into Kenma's angry face while he does it--

Wait. Oh Shit. Kenma's angry face isn't a day dream at all, Kenma is actually glaring at him like he just recited his slapdash day dream out loud _oh shit._

"Don't be gross, Kuro." he says, and Kuroo gracefully makes an exit to the bathroom to die.

 

 

**3\. Sawamura Daichi**

Upon first meeting, nothing about Sawamura seems particularly remarkable. He's not the tallest, doesn't have the wildest hair or the most memorable face from his team.

And then they get in the gym, into their uniforms, and Kuroo sees those legs.

God _damn._

It's even worse at training camp, because here Kuroo actually has time to stare instead of focusing exclusively on trying to beat their team in practice matches. That, and he's confident Sawamura's practice shorts are shorter than his usual uniform ones. Which isn't fair, because Sawamura may have the thickest pair of thighs he's ever seen in his life. Kuroo has to make an effort not to stare when Sawamura bends over to tie his shoes, or when he drops for a receive, because there is so much leg there that he kind of wants to die. To make it worse, his thighs practically ripple when he jumps and lands, _ripples_ , like what the hell even is up with that.

(He wonders if Bokuto's thighs would ripple if they weren't constrained in kneepads, but he's not sure how he'd talk Bokuto into such an experiment without getting himself kinkshamed.)

Kuroo waits on the sidelines, not watching Yaku in his place but Sawamura, the way his thighs flex with exertion, and all Kuroo can think about is what it would feel like to cover them in coconut oil and stick his dick between them.

He's pretty sure Kenma is judging him from the front line. Kuroo doesn't care.

 

 

**4\. Haiba Lev**

Never before as a pair of legs made Kuroo want to punch himself in the neck.

Actually, there are a lot of things about Lev that make want to punch himself in the neck, but his legs are definitely in the top 5.

The way he bends over when he waits for the opponents serve is not fair after all, showing off all of that long, lean muscle and skin fresh and unmarred. Especially since the kid doesn't have the sense to wear shorts longer than four inches, which just shows off even more leg than is likely legal. Hell, Lev has more leg than he does and then some and it's infuriating that someone younger and dumber than him could look better than him too.

Kuroo has many mental conversations with himself about how he'd get Lev to wear longer shorts at practice. But it turns out there's no good way to tell an underclassman "Hey, put on pants for practice because I can't stop looking at them and having gay thoughts, like really gay thoughts about how hot they'd look spread out on my bed."

"Fuck my life." Kuroo grumbles to himself.

Kenma kicks him in the shin, and Kuroo knows he deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know these are usually a '5 times' kind of thing, but i could only think of 4 people i really wanted to write \\('_')/


End file.
